The Renegade
by ClaireFrascalia
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah ingin berkenalan dengan Uchiha Sasuke - seseorang yang suatu saat akan membunuh dan memusnahkannya dari dunia. Tetapi insiden waktu itu mendorong Kakashi mempertemukan mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi, perkenalan yang sempurna atau justru... - SasuSaku dan sedikit NaruHina, RnR priends! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai priends, salam kenal semua :-" apa ada yang mengenali saia? Ada nggak? Ada nggak?**

**Ternyata cuma beberapa *meh, menyedihkan* Yaa wajar, saia transmigran dari fandom Final Fantasy, tapi karena ada janji dengan kawan-kawan di sini – let me guess, Di Chan & Pink Uchiha? Hoho, saia belom lupa ingatan loh – maka, saia dengan sukarela dan relasuka kemari untuk menuntaskan titah mereka.**

**Sebenernya kemaren saia pengen ikut BTC, tapi entahlah, kalo soal oneshot saia emang odong-odong. Terbiasa bikin cerita yang loso. Ini chapter 1 aja tiga hari selesai :P eniwei, maaf ya kalo ooc atau ada kesalahan apa-apa. Saran, kritik, komen diterima dengan baik asal sopan. **** Dan yeah, satu lagi. Saia juga mendedikasikan fic ini untuk dua orang – almarhum Kang Mas Neji Ganteng (yang katanya perjuangannya amat sangat legend di sini) dan juga Om Kishi, yang semoga sehat selalu en gak stress ngegambar mulu.**

**RnR, priends. I own nothing except the story and concept. Selamat membaca **

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**Chapter 1 : Stranger**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi ketika dua orang pria paruh baya berlari menghampiri gerbang, nyaris dengan terburu-buru. Seorang dari antara mereka langsung sibuk membongkar gembok, sementara rekannya yang lain mencoba mengintip di sela-sela palang. Ia bukannya tidak tahu siapa yang akan muncul – hanya saja ia penasaran…

"Selamat malam – eh, pagi, Tuan Muda!"

Kedua orang itu kontan saja membungkuk, menyambut sekelompok pria besar berpakaian hitam dan bersenjata api yang dengan sigap mengawal masuk orang yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi: pemuda berkimono putih yang kini pulang dengan wajah dan pakaian bersimbah darah.

Jelas bukan ia yang _kalah_. Sebaliknya, matanya memancarkan rasa puas – seakan-akan ia telah menyelesaikan tugas yang sangat besar. Dan memang, itulah kenyataannya.

Para pengawal dan pelayan – yang sejak pagi buta telah sengaja bangun karena penasaran – terpukau hingga tidak sempat memberikan sambutan. Tidak ada yang mampu melepaskan pandangan dari Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu gagah – yang pulang sebagai ksatria sejati dan telah menunjukkan _sekali lagi_ kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Di usia yang begitu muda, membunuh delapan Jinchuuriki adalah sebuah prestasi yang mengerikan. Ia tidak saja berhasil melampaui Itachi, tetapi juga telah mengimbangi generasi keluarga Uchiha yang sebelumnya.

Ia puas. Luar biasa puasnya.

"Masuk."

Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada para pengawalnya untuk pergi sementara ia melangkah masuk ke ruangan tujuannya. Hanya lampu meja yang menyala, tetapi itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan ayahnya. Pria itu duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya, dan kelihatannya, ia telah sibuk mengurus beberapa berkas sebelum kedatangan Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan, Fugaku menyingkirkan kertas-kertas kerjanya.

"Tunjukkan…"

Tanpa menunggu ayahnya selesai berbicara, Sasuke mencabut gulungan kain berwarna hitam yang terselip di punggungnya. Setelah menyingkirkan kain tersebut, ia letakkan benda yang diminta ayahnya: sebilah pedang bergagang emas hitam yang dipenuhi noda darah.

"Mayatnya?"

"Sudah kubakar, sesuai perintahmu."

"Bagus." Fugaku mengucapkannya dengan nada yang terlalu santai hingga membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Tetapi dari ekspresinya, Fugaku jelas tampak terkesan.

"Sembilan puluh delapan ekor telah berhasil kita musnahkan," lanjut Fugaku. "Tinggal dua lagi, dan kita meraih…"

"Kesempurnaan."

"Dan kehormatan – ya." Fugaku mengangguk. "Berita ini akan menyebar besok. Kau akan sedikit kerepotan – maka istirahatlah sekarang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanya memberi hormat dan, setelah itu, pergi dalam diam meninggalkan ayahnya.

Sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Fugaku bangkit dan meraih pedang yang diberikan Sasuke. Seulas senyum samar menghiasi bibirnya melihat darah yang mengotori benda pusaka tersebut.

Bocah pemberontak itu… ia telah berhasil mendidiknya.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Hinata memekik kaget. Biskuit yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia bangkit dan meraih telepon di sampingnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata tidak terima – ia tekan sekali lagi nomor tujuannya, lalu duduk menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas sambil meremas koran dalam pegangannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, panggilannya diangkat.

" '_Alo?"_

"Naruto!"

"_Hinata? Ada a…"_

"Syukurlah, syukurlah – aku kira terjadi sesuatu denganmu… m-maksudku…"

"_Kenapa menangis? Hinata? Oi?"_

"T-tidak ada apa-apa… sungguh…"

"_Pasti ada apa-apa. Hinata, cepat katakan – atau aku tanya ke Sakura…"_

"Jangan!"

Jeda sebentar setelah itu. Naruto, yang diam membisu di seberang telepon, sepertinya tidak perlu terlalu pintar untuk bisa menebak apa yang membuat Hinata panik dan terisak pagi-pagi begini. Hinata meremas pinggiran koran yang ia pegang, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berbicara.

"_Err, Hinata…?"_

"Sakura sedang banyak masalah. M-mungkin untuk beberapa hari lagi, jangan beritahu dia dulu…"

"_Baiklah."_

"Naruto," sahut Hinata lagi, "jaga dirimu."

"_Jangan cemas. Aku ini 'kan hebat."_

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih?"

Hinata terlunjak. Secepat kilat ia sambar koran di hadapannya, melemparnya masuk ke tong sampah dan menginjaknya dalam-dalam dengan perasaan panik – tepat ketika Sakura muncul dari puncak tangga, memakai sweter merah berkerah tinggi serta celana panjang warna _burgundy_. Melihat Hinata duduk dengan ekspresi tegang, Sakura menggumam tajam.

"Apa itu?"

"Eh-oh… tidak ada…"

"Jangan bohong." Mata Sakura melebar. "Naruto lagi jangan-jangan!"

"Hah, tidak – dia tidak berbuat apa-apa…!"

"Aku harus memberinya pelajaran. Kemarikan!" Sakura merebut telepon dari genggaman Hinata. Dengan suara menggelegar ia mengomel. "Hei, Kuning! Kau sudah tidak sayang nyawamu lagi?! Sudah lupa peringatanku – jangan pagi-pagi sudah membuat dosa! Lelaki macam apa sih, pagi-pagi sudah bikin pacarnya sendiri menangis! Aku ingin mencincangmu, hiiiih! Awas kalau kita papasan – habislah kau!"

Brak!

Hinata menelan ludah. Berusaha tidak tampak tegang ketika Sakura beralih menatapnya. Ia sadar benar mata hijau _cyan_ itu teliti sekali.

Mendadak, "Hinata?"

"Ya – a-ada apa?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Oh?" Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan kakinya dari tong sampah. Duduk dan memasang senyum tidak berdosa. Tampaknya Sakura bertambah curiga – tetapi suara dering telepon membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk terus bertanya.

Hinata mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Naruto, maaf, tadi aku… oh, Nyonya? Ehm, ya, kami tahu… uang tabungan kami sudah hampir cukup, sungguh…"

Sakura menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata, duduk tenang sambil menguping pembicaraannya. Ucapan orang di seberang telepon agak keras – dan agak kasar, tentu. Sakura bisa menebaknya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pembicaraan selesai. Sembari menutup teleponnya, Hinata menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo minum." Sakura menuangkan teh untuk Hinata, lalu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Wah, aku ingin mi ramen…"

"Sakura," sahut Hinata tiba-tiba, "maafkan aku… harusnya aku membantumu. Harusnya aku mencari kerja atau apa…"

"Ah, zaman sekarang 'kan mencari uang itu susah. Tapi ada sih jalan paling cepat – kalau kau mau."

"Hah? Maksudmu… jangan-jangan…"

Sakura mendekat. Menatap Hinata yang gugup dengan ekspresi licik yang mengerikan. Sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya, ia berbisik,

"Memeras Naruto."

Mata Hinata melebar.

Melihat ekspresinya, Sakura terkikik geli – hingga mau tidak mau, Hinata pun tertawa kecil juga karena leluconnya. Selera humornya tidak pernah membaik, pikir Hinata.

"Jadi," Sakura menyeruput tehnya. "Ada berita apa hari ini?"

_Deg!_ Baru saja kembali tenang, Hinata kembali mendapat serangan kedua. Tangan kecilnya yang gemetar perlahan meraba meja – mencari letak cangkir tehnya yang entah ada di mana.

Ia harus berbohong dulu. Dan sesungguhnya, para pembaca yang budiman, Hinata tidak lihai berbohong.

"Ehm…"

"Hah?"

"Gosip… gosipnya…"

"Gosip…?" Sakura paling suka gosip! "Gosip apa? Siapa, siapa yang mau cerai lagi? Ada yang punya pacar baru lagi? Atau hewan peliharaan baru? Eh, ada liputan konsernya One Ok Rock?"

"B-bukan…" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ehm… tidak ada koran…"

"Hah?"

"Hari ini, sepertinya… Toya lupa lagi…"

"Ah, mentang-mentang rumah kita di gang bobrok begini!"

Sakura menyeruput tehnya sampai habis. Ia banting cangkirnya dengan kesal – dalam hati, sibuk menghajar Toya sepuas-puasnya sampai wajah bocah itu bonyok.

Saat yang tepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Handphone_ atau komputer saja kita tidak punya." Hinata tersenyum. "Apalagi rumah yang bagus."

Sakura menoleh – menatap gadis berambut hitam itu beberapa lamanya.

Mungkin, inilah masa-masa paling berat dalam hidup Hinata. Sejak ketahuan menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, kehidupannya jadi berantakan. Orangtuanya sama sekali tidak mau membiayai sekolah maupun biaya hidupnya. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan telepon atau surat yang Hinata kirim setiap bulan. Terpaksa, Hinata harus pindah dari apartemen lamanya dan tinggal dengan Sakura di rumah kecil ini. Seandainya saja Neji belum meninggal, Hinata pasti masih bisa mengandalkannya.

Ia benar-benar gadis idaman. Cantik, polos, baik hati, lembut, pengertian, juga entah apa lagi. Terkadang Sakura merasa tidak pantas – bahkan cuma untuk serumah dengan orang sepertinya. Mungkin agak berlebihan, tetapi seandainya berada di posisi Sakura sekarang, kalian akan mengerti.

"Biar saja." Tiba-tiba Sakura angkat bicara. "Daripada uang, lebih baik Si Kuning itu 'kan? Dia bodoh sih, tapi tidak semua laki-laki di dunia ini baik seperti dia."

Sakura menyambar ranselnya – lalu menepuk bahu Hinata dengan air muka meyakinkan. "Aku duluan. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya? Dah!"

Bahkan waktu Sakura pergi, Hinata masih saja tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kalimat Sakura yang barusan sungguh membuatnya terperangah.

_Dia bodoh sih, tapi tidak semua laki-laki di dunia ini baik seperti dia._

Senyum malu-malu menghiasi bibir Hinata. Perlahan, wajahnya bersemu merah bak buah persik.

Ia ambil gagang telepon di sebelahnya. Jujur saja, belum puas ia berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto…

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Oh, lihat! Ada orang baru!"

_Mangsa_ baru maksudnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha bukan?! Hei – itu Sasuke Uchiha…"

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini?!"

"Dari jauh saja sudah keren! Waaa…!"

"Sssst, diam! Jaga imej kalian! Dia melihat ke sini!"

Gadis-gadis itu bicara keras sekali – bahkan dari dalam mobil pun Sasuke bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, ia lepas kacamatanya. Tangannya yang kekar bergelantung santai di jendela mobil. Tanpa memedulikan gadis-gadis itu, ia telusuri terus pemandangan yang tampak di halaman Akademi Negeri Api. Tempat ini buruk sekali – penuh dengan pemuda-pemudi tolol yang berlalu-lalang tidak jelas sambil mengobrol dan mengumbar canda tawa. Orang-orang seperti ini – apakah mereka terlalu larut dalam masa muda hingga tidak sempat memikirkan masa depan mereka?

Sasuke mungkin bisa bertahan di sini – tapi untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang fana macam mereka, tidak.

Gadis-gadis gila itu kembali menjerit histeris ketika Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Ia cukup menarik perhatian – apalagi dengan segel berbentuk naga melingkar serupa tato di belakang lehernya – yang tentu saja, membuat sebagian kecil orang bisa menebak siapakah gerangan ia sesungguhnya. Namun, tato itu langsung ia tutupi dengan kerah jaketnya. Ia tidak butuh histeria.

Nyaris semua orang tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Ia jadi seperti siswa biasa – dan ini membuatnya sedikit jengkel, sebab ia tidak suka juga hanya dipandang selevel _siswa_ belaka. Tetapi untuk sekarang, mumpung ini tempat baru dan belum semua orang mengenalnya, tidak masalah.

_Well_, jadi sementara ia rehat dari tugasnya memburu Jinchuuriki, ia bisa sedikit…

"Hoi, berhenti kau!"

"Jangan lari…!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Mendadak, segel di lehernya terasa panas.

Ia bisa merasakan _sesuatu_. Keberadaan makhluk itu yang samar-samar, sepintas ia kira sebagai perasaannya belaka.

Sejak dulu ia terlalu peka dengan instingnya, hingga terkadang rasa panas itu tidak terkendali. Ia sampai tidak bisa memilah antara keberadaan Jinchuuriki dan rasa marah, sedih, puas atau gerah.

_Hell_, tapi rasa panas itu tidak juga hilang.

"Hei, cepat sedikit…!"

Seorang gadis pirang dengan rambut panjang diikat ekor kuda membuyarkan jalan di sekitar Sasuke dan siswa-siswa lain. Gadis itu tidak sopan – ia bahkan tidak memedulikan caci maki beberapa orang yang ditabraknya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hei!"

_Apa dia orangnya?_

"Cepat sedikit, Jidat!"

"Kau pikir aku bukannya… duh!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika seseorang menubruknya keras sekali. Ia tidak terjatuh – sebaliknya, si penabrak itu yang terjatuh. Herannya, Sasuke begitu cepat merespon hingga ia sempat menangkap tangan orang itu.

Leher Sasuke bertambah panas. Menatap jari-jari mungil itu saja membuatnya gemetar.

Sasuke nyaris tidak berkedip. Gadis itu bangkit – menatap Sasuke tidak sampai seperempat detik dengan mata hijau cyan-nya yang cemerlang sebelum kemudian kembali melesat pergi seperti dikejar setan.

"Minggir!"

"Awas kalian, bocah ingusan!"

"Woof woof!"

Seorang bocah bertubuh gembul bak balon udara lewat di samping Sasuke, disusul bocah berjaket bulu yang sepertinya komplotannya juga. Yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, di belakangnya ikut pula seekor anjing besar berbulu kuning gading.

Orang-orang sampai ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Rawwwwrrr!"

"Kejar Si Jidat itu!"

"Minggir kau!"

Seiring kepergian mereka, rasa panas pada leher Sasuke menghilang.

_Apa-apaan?_

Mungkinkah di antara orang-orang itu…? Tidak, mustahil. Memalukan sekali, pikir Sasuke.

_Tapi…_

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Mau apa kalian?!"

Orang-orang telah ramai berkerumun di sekitar 'arena pertempuran'. Si Gendut dan Si Jaket Bulu berdiri memasang ancang-ancang menyerang. Di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan bertampang sok menantang – melindungi gadis berambut merah muda serta kawannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu terlihat susah payah menggenggam tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kemarahan gadis itu jelas sekali.

"… kau pikir restoran itu milikmu? Punya hak apa kau marah-marah!"

"Hei Gendut, aku yang harusnya bilang begitu. Kau makan dua puluh piring dan tidak mau bayar – bosku bisa tekor, dan aku bisa dipecat!" teriak si pirang.

"Enak saja! Aku berhutang, bukannya tidak mau bayar!"

"Pelanggan itu raja, masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu!" oceh rekan Si Gendut.

"Hei, kau bukan raja, tidak bisa sembarangan main gratis-gratisan…!"

Si Gendut tadi, Chouji Akimichi, menyahut keras-keras.

"Kiba, kau ingat tidak si Naruto ini? Yang merebut Hinata-mu…"

"Jelas – ini dia yang membuat Hinata-ku menderita. Mati saja kau!"

_Plak!_

Suara 'whohoo' bergaung di antara penonton. Gadis bermata hijau tadi berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Kiba sebelum mengenai Naruto.

"Main pukul saja! Tidak bisa ya bicara dengan kepala dingin?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu…!"

"Kau mencari masalah dengan Ino – temanku – kau juga mau pukul pacar dari temanku – maka ini urusanku sekarang!"

"Oh, baik, tidak masalah – akan kuinjak kalian semua sekaligus, Kecoak Busuk!"

Para penonton bersorak-sorai heboh ketika perkelahian sengit dimulai. Naruto – yang tampak linglung dan tidak siap sama sekali – langsung terlibat pergulatan dengan Chouji. Teknik pertarungannya menyedihkan sekali, walaupun begitu, Chouji sungguh kesulitan menghadapi kelincahannya.

Kiba, sebaliknya, dengan percaya diri menghadapi Ino dan Sakura.

"Menyerah saja – tidak baik laki-laki memukul perempuan… uagh!"

"Oh ya?!" Sakura menekan kepala Kiba ke lantai. "Maksudnya, tidak baik laki-laki kalah dari perempuan?"

"Aku _mengalah_, bukan kalah!"

"Ayo buktikan!"

Kiba berbalik dan menyingkirkan Sakura dengan kasar ke lantai. Baru saja akan bangkit, dari belakang seseorang menyergap kepalanya.

"Ini untuk Chouji kesayanganmu!" Tendangan Ino mendarat mulus di punggung Kiba.

"Ugh!" Kiba mengerang kesakitan. "Serangan belakang – ough, cu-curang!"

"Menurutmu kami peduli?" Ino menjulurkan lidah. "Dasar bodoh."

"Sudah cukup belum?" gumam Sakura sambil bangkit. "Kalau sampai ketahuan guru, habislah kita…"

Kiba meringis geram. Ia menoleh sebentar, sedikit risih melihat Chouji kewalahan bermain tangkap-menangkap dengan Naruto.

"Chouji – sudah cukup."

"Hah?"

"Duel kami belum selesai," ucap Naruto panik, lalu merapat ke tiang menghindari pukulan Chouji. Isyarat anggukan kepala darinya membuat Chouji mendadak diam, menghentikan pertarungannya sejak tadi.

"Ayo pergi."

"Hueh – sayang sekali."

Kedua pemuda itu pergi dengan langkah lelah – tidak sekalipun menoleh lagi ke arah lawan mereka. Seraya menghela napas lega, Naruto bangkit.

"Fuuuh, hampir saja," desah Sakura.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang ya," komentar Ino.

"Hehe, biarkan saja… yang penting kita menang kali i…"

"Akamaru!"

Semua orang menoleh ke sudut lorong yang sepi – terkejut setengah mati ketika seekor anjing bertubuh besar melompat melewati kerumunan penonton. Ino memekik ketakutan.

"Astaga!"

"Waaa, anjing gila itu…!"

_Itu dia yang kurang_, pikir Sakura ketakutan.

"Cepat berpencar, Bodoh!"

"Ke mana?!"

"Pertanyaan tolol macam apa itu?!"

"Dia mendarat!"

"Waaaa, cepat…!"

"Menyingkir – Sa, Sakura!"

Sakura refleks memejamkan mata.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Sempat terdengar gonggongan heboh dan bunyi-bunyi mengerikan – seperti ada sesuatu yang tercabik-cabik.

Tubuh Sakura panas dingin. Ia bersumpah, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Sudah pernah ia terluka terkena cakar anjing besar itu, dan bukan main menderitanya ia menunggu berbulan-bulan hingga lukanya sembuh.

Tetapi kali ini, tidak ada serangan apapun.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah darah – banyak sekali. Darah itu mengucur deras dari sobekan di leher dan pundak sosok berkemeja biru tua di hadapannya. Sakura yakin benar itu bukan Naruto atau bahkan Rock Lee.

Sakura mencoba bergerak, tetapi ia terhenti begitu merasakan sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Tangannya digenggam – oleh sosok tinggi berkemeja biru itu.

"Apa harus kubunuh dia di depan matamu?"

Sakura menoleh sedikit, ingin melihat wajah pemuda bersuara dingin di hadapannya – tetapi ia sudah terkejut duluan melihat pemuda itu mengacungkan pedang, menancapkannya sedikit pada leher Akamaru hingga anjing itu tertelungkup ketakutan.

Dan Kiba – belum pernah Sakura melihatnya sebegitu takutnya. Kedua matanya yang tajam bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca. Anjing kesayangannya terpojok.

"Aku tidak mengerti sekolah apa ini sebenarnya," komentar pemuda ini. "Sungguh memalukan, berkelahi dan membawa makhluk peliharaan ke sekolah."

"Lepas dia."

Pemuda itu menancapkan pedangnya lebih dalam. Sakura begidik – sebercak darah mulai menodai bulu-bulu Akamaru. Chouji dan Kiba nyaris tidak berkutik. Sebaliknya, Naruto, tanpa banyak bicara, merapat ke dinding untuk mencari aman – bersama Ino yang pipinya memerah karena terpesona.

Akamaru merintih kesakitan.

"Sialan – lepas dia!"

"Dua pengecut kelas teri kalah melawan bocah bodoh dan dua wanita." ("Bocah?" Naruto terbelalak, merasa terhina.) "Dan ini cara kalian membalas – memakai hewan peliharaan?" Pemuda itu mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. "Karena salahmu, makhluk ini akan mati-"

"Tolong."

Suara Kiba melemah. Tiba-tiba saja sorot matanya berubah menjadi sayu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat ketulusan di mata sang preman sekolah.

"Dia sudah menemaniku sejak kecil," bisiknya.

"Anggap aku pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Ka-kami akan berhenti berbuat onar," ujar Chouji tergagap. "Tolong – maksudku, maaf…"

"Fuh…" bisik pemuda itu. "Makhluk semacam ini hanya akan merepotkan manusia. Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena aku membunuhnya-"

"_Jangan_."

Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak.

Ia menoleh – melirik Sakura dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. Sepintas, Sakura hanya bisa terpana melihat wajah pemuda itu – melihat mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam serta ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat. Belum pernah Sakura merasa begitu gugup, juga terpesona.

Ia pemuda yang tampan sekali.

"Apa maumu?"

Sakura terperanjat.

"Maksudku… jangan." Ia menggeleng penuh keyakinan. "Kau gila kalau berani melakukannya."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku tidak akan-"

"Ini sekolah. Bukan tempat menyembelih."

Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening. Sakura sendiri malah langsung mengakui kalau jawabannya terlalu blak-blakan.

Tetapi kemudian, pemuda itu melepaskan pedangnya dari Akamaru. Tangan Sakura juga ia lepas begitu saja. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari Sakura, yang kali ini, mulai merasa gugup dan _takut_ – sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakternya yang biasa.

Sementara para penonton mulai ribut-ribut, beberapa orang berseragam petinggi pun muncul.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Tuan, siapa yang…?"

"Jangan bahas lagi."

"Tapi… tidakkan Anda sadar luka ini _parah_ sekali…?"

Hanya beberapa detik Sasuke melirik Tuan Hashimoto untuk memerintahkannya tidak banyak bicara. Pria itu menelan ludah dan langsung menunduk. Sementara beberapa petugas berpakaian putih datang, Sasuke meraba pundaknya.

_Sial!_ Luka itu mengenai segelnya. Benar-benar sial – sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak akan bisa mendeteksi Jinchuuriki bila segel itu rusak begini. Berapa lama ia harus menunggu hingga luka ini pulih? Tempat ini brengsek. Sekolah ini, dan orang-orangnya, mereka semua menyebalkan.

Sasuke terperanjat. Ia menoleh ke belakang – teringat oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang bicara kepadanya tadi. Tetapi, gadis itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada dua kawannya yang merapat di dinding dengan wajah terperangah.

Kali ini, Sasuke kembali merasakan sensasi panas. Aneh – sungguh mengherankan. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Ayo, Tuan. Lewat sini."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**Note:**

**Jinchuuriki dan siluman di sini tidak sama dengan siluman seperti dalam cerita Naruto. hanya siluman biasa, dan gak pake ekor-ekoran.**

**Udah itu aja. Terima kasih buat RnR nya, dan oh yey, selamat Lebaran buat yg merayakan. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance To Kill You

**Happy reading, friends! RnR bila berkenan **

**Chapter 2: A Chance To Kill You**

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Sakura langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum para guru sempat datang dan menyadari keterlibatannya. Ia bahkan sukses menyelinap pergi tanpa diketahui siswa-siswi lain – juga tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda yang menyelamatkannya.

Tidak. Ia _tahu_. Seharusnya ia tahu_._

Awalnya Sakura ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda itu. Meskipun terkesan tidak ramah – dan agak berdarah dingin – Sakura bisa melihat secercah ketulusan dalam tatapannya. Kepedulian yang hanya akan terlihat pada sorot mata seorang kawan sejati, seperti pula yang Sakura lihat pada Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino.

Tetapi kemudian,

"_... tidak salah lagi, pasti Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_Masa?" Temari mengerutkan kening. "Jadi dia orangnya?"_

"_Aku paling pandai mengenali orang. Lihat," Karin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Sasuke. "Segel Naga, tepat di lukanya. Segel khas keluarga Uchiha khusus untuk mendeteksi keberadaan siluman."_

"_Ya," jawab Temari dengan ekspresi tegang. "Mereka pemburu yang ambisius."_

Sakura meringkuk di bawah panggung, menyembunyikan diri dalam kegelapan aula pertunjukan akademi. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat sekali. Beberapa kali ia nyaris berteriak histeris, tetapi kemudian, suaranya hanya akan berganti dengan tangis yang ditahan kuat-kuat – seolah sedang ada ribuan pasang mata dan telinga yang tengah mengawasinya di sana. Maka yang harus ia lakukan adalah diam dan bersembunyi.

Tetapi sesaat setelah itu, ia mulai bimbang dan merasa seperti pengecut. Kedua temannya pasti sedang bersama dengan si Uchiha itu. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan Ino – kebiasaannya menghina orang pasti tidak berlaku buat Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto...

Jika sampai pemuda itu tahu kalau Naruto juga seorang Jinchuuriki, tamatlah sudah. Naruto akan ia habisi hingga hangus menjadi abu bersama siluman di dalam dirinya.

Namun, pikiran seperti itu ada hanya karena Sakura seorang pengecut. Naruto berbeda dengannya.

"_Ah, dia pasti tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku."_

"_Belagu banget sih. Kalau kamu mati dibakarnya, baru tahu rasa."_

"_Tenang saja, Sakura." Naruto mengusap hidungnya penuh percaya diri. "Kalau aku ketemu dia suatu saat nanti, aku tidak akan kalah. Akan kuhajar dia sampai titik darah penghabisan. Itu pasti!"_

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Ia peluk lagi kedua lututnya seraya memejamkan mata, merenung hingga senja tiba.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=X**

"Lukamu ini agak parah, tetapi kurasa tim medis bisa..."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mereka."

Asuma mengerutkan kening. "Ayolah, jangan keras kepala. Nona Tsunade sedang berkunjung ke luar desa, jadi-"

"Jadi panggil dia kembali _sekarang_!"

Kakashi mengisyaratkan kepada Asuma dan Kurenai untuk keluar bersamanya, membiarkan si Uchiha itu diam hingga kekesalannya mereda. Dengan raut tidak senang, ia kembali menyandarkan diri di bantal sembari menahan segenggam handuk di pundaknya.

Ino – yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari seberang, tepat di samping tempat tidur Naruto – kembali tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Cemberut pun tetap enak dilihat ya."

"Apanya yang enak dilihat?" cibir Naruto sambil mengelus memar di ujung bibirnya. "Sudahlah buruk rupa, sifatnya pun jelek. Berani membentak guru, padahal apanya yang hebat? Cuma melukai Akamaru sedikit saja, sok-sok pahlawan menyelamatkan Sakura..."

"Hei." Sasuke menoleh. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kenapa? Mau berkelahi ya? Dasar rambut pantat ayam-"

"Naruto!" Ino mencubit lengannya. "Kau ini bisa diam tidak?"

Sasuke memelototi Naruto lekat-lekat. Sepertinya ia baru saja akan balas memaki Naruto, tetapi langsung mengurungkan niat karena merasa itu tidak akan berguna. Sebuah senyum ironis menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia memalingkan wajah.

"Kau tahu," ejek Sasuke, "dari perkataanmu saja, aku sudah tahu kalau tingkat kecerdasanmu rendah. Boleh kutebak kalau kau siswa paling bodoh di kelasmu."

"Eh – apa kau bilang?!"

"Seratus! – eh..." Ino mengatupkan bibir.

"Super bodoh – teman sendiri saja tidak bisa kau selamatkan..." Sasuke baru akan melanjutkan kata-katanya, tetapi kemudian, sepasang mata hijau _cyan_ itu kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan gadis itu – tidak semata karena sensasi panas yang sempat ia rasakan.

"... jadi kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah duluan datang. Jangan kelewat percaya diri!"

"Di mana dia – yang tadi itu?"

"Siapa? Maksudmu Sakura?" Ino menepuk dahinya. "Iya juga ya, aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi, mungkin dia sudah ke..."

Sikutan Naruto menghentikan ucapan Ino.

"Ke mana?" desak Sasuke.

"Maksudku – ehm – mungkin, mungkin ya... dia sudah ke... eh, ke mana ya..."

"Hei, memangnya apa urusannya denganmu? Kalau kau memang pintar, cari saja sendiri!"

Sasuke menyentakkan kaki dan bangkit. "Bocah tengik." Dan dengan itu, ia tinggalkan Naruto dan Ino di ruang kesehatan – bahkan tanpa sudi melirik Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah bengong.

Bisik Hinata beberapa lama kemudian, "Kenapa bisa..."

"Ya." Naruto menganggukkan kepala. "_Dia_ akhirnya datang."

"B-bukan - maksudku, mengapa bisa – lenganmu, d-dahimu, bibirmu, kenapa bisa begitu?" (author: ==" hell yeah)

_Tolol_, pikir Sasuke. Sekolah ini beserta segala macam isinya, semuanya tidak ada yang benar. Si bocah bernama Naruto tadi contohnya. Darah Sasuke sampai naik ke ubun-ubun mendengar ucapannya yang asal bunyi.

"Hei, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh. Ia tidak pernah asing dengan pria itu – orang yang dulu pernah melatihnya.

"Sifat-sifat aneh itu masih saja kau pelihara." Kakashi menggeleng. "Kalau selalu begini, bisa-bisa kamu membujang terus sampai mati."

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

Sakura masih tidak bisa tenang. Perjalanan pulang yang sebenarnya hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit mendadak terasa seperti tiga abad. Entah mengapa, walau sudah meninggalkan akademi, ia masih saja merasa ada yang sedang mengawasinya. Malam memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk 'perjalanan pulang'.

Benar saja, di depan gang kecil tempat rumah Sakura berada, terlihat Kiba sedang menunggu. Mata Sakura melebar.

"Hei, jangan lari."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Apa lagi maumu?"

"Mengenai yang tadi, aku ingin minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa kau mau atau tidak – maksudku, aku butuh bantuan..."

Sakura langsung tahu apa yang dimaksud Kiba.

"Akamaru...?"

"Dia lemas sekali. Dia tidak bisa berjalan dan tidak selera makan."

_Apa yang telah dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke?_

"Beberapa jenis rumput sudah cukup. Kau bisa membuatnya sendiri di rumah. Kemarikan tanganmu, biar kucatatkan nama bahan dan takarannya..."

"_...bisa-bisa kamu membujang terus sampai mati."_

"_Berhenti mengejekku."_

"_Hmm... jadi sepertinya belum ketemu yang cocok ya..."_

"_Maksudmu?!"_

"_Begini saja – daripada kau berdarah-darah begitu," Kakashi mengelus dagunya, "Nona Tsunade punya seorang murid. Kata orang, kemampuannya hampir melampaui Nona Tsunade sendiri. Kalau kau mau – yah, kalau kau mau – aku bisa bicara dengannya. Sudah kucatat alamatnya."_

"_Kau..." Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "sifat ambigu itu masih saja..."_

Pedang Sasuke menimbulkan suara '_wuuung'_ yang nyaring saat membelah udara. Baik Sakura maupun Kiba menghindar dengan cepat.

Sasuke mencabut pedangnya dari tanah. "Kau lagi."

"Hei hei, seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu – kau lagi kau lagi!"

"Bicara sekali lagi dan kau tidak akan kubiarkan..."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, apa sih...?"

"Kau," bisik Sasuke tajam, "akan kubunuh _kau_ dan anjingmu..."

"Stop."

Kedua tangan itu dengan sigap memisahkan Sasuke dan Kiba. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak terkejut melihat kemunculan Kakashi – sebaliknya, ia tampak kesal.

"Guru Kakashi – s, sedang apa di sini?!" seru Kiba.

"Yah, memisahkan dua bujang tua yang hampir terlibat perkelahian tidak penting." Kakashi menepuk pundak Kiba. "Kami sedang ada urusan dengan Sakura. Kau pulang dulu, ya? Nanti bantuan Sakura akan menyusul," lanjut Kakashi seenaknya.

Sulit menggambarkan seberapa besar kengerian Sakura saat itu. Baru saja akan kembali ke tempat yang ia _pikir_ paling aman – rumah kecilnya – si Uchiha itu muncul. Kaki Sakura bak ditimpa oleh besi satu ton. Bahkan untuk mundur selangkah saja rasanya berat sekali.

Sakura hampir mencoba melarikan diri – tetapi pandangan Sasuke dengan cepat beralih ke dirinya (tatapannya, entah mengapa, untuk sesaat membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah). Belum lagi sepertinya Kakashi terlibat. Dan lagi, sejak kapan kedua orang itu saling kenal?

Sakura terjebak total di antara dua orang itu, persis seperti keledai dungu.

"Nah, ini dia murid Tsunade yang kuceritakan itu. Sudah kenal 'kan?"

_Baiklah, Guru Kakashi positif terlibat._

"Empat jam – apa alasan Guru berikutnya?" cibir Sasuke. "Nenek-nenek, kucing, tersesat dalam jalan kehidupan – atau buku 'tidak benar' itu lagi?"

"Yah, kupikir perkenalan kedua seharusnya tidak diganggu pihak lain. Tapi sepertinya rencananya gagal – betul 'kan... Sakura?"

Sakura terperanjat. Ia lihat Sasuke kembali memandanginya, memicingkan mata seolah tengah mencoba membongkar paksa segala pikiran dan isi hatinya. Seolah-olah, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan. Rahasia yang seharusnya ia ketahui.

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat. _Tidak_, _tidak_... Mengapa begitu mendadak – sungguh, ia tidak siap berakhir seperti ini.

"Dia manis sekali ya?" Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Semua orang juga bilang begitu."

"Jelek dan lemah."

Sakura biasanya akan marah sekali jika disebut begitu. Namun, ia menangkap sedikit kecanggungan dan basa-basi dalam nada bicara Sasuke. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar – makian yang masih sangat ia rindukan.

Sadar bahwa sepasang mata _cyan_ itu terus memerhatikannya, Sasuke cepat-cepat memalingkan muka dan mendengus.

"Aku datang karena perlu berobat – jangan _mikir_ yang macam-macam!"

"Hmm? Siapa yang berpikir macam-macam?" Kakashi tersenyum simpul. "Ayo Sakura, bawa tamu kita masuk."

Rasa dingin yang menusuk menggerogoti Sakura ketika Sasuke lewat di sampingnya dan masuk.

Ternyata benar – bila para Uchiha merasakan panas akibat keberadaan Jinchuuriki, Jinchuuriki itu sendiri justru akan merasakan hawa dingin di dekat para pemburu tersebut. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Gaara – sahabatnya, kekasih lamanya yang tiga tahun lalu telah menjemput ajal di tangan mereka. Gaara tewas di tangan saudara pemuda ini – mantan siswa paling jenius di akademi dan pemimpin pasukan Anbu: Uchiha Itachi.

Dan kini, dengan bodohnya Sakura membiarkan salah satu dari antara pembunuh itu menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya...

"Duduk saja di sana."

...dan menyuruh sang pembunuh duduk di kursi makan kesayangannya.

"Oh, sudah hampir jam delapan ya?" Kakashi mengusap-usap rambut 'pantat ayam' Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura, kutitipkan dia denganmu ya? Mumpung ini malam minggu, aku mau menyikat habis novelku dulu, sebelum beralih ke novel nomor tiga..."

"Apa?" Padahal pikir Sakura, ia akan sedikit aman bila gurunya ada di sini.

"Dasar," gumam Sasuke, "sendirinya bujang tua..."

"Oh ya, Sasuke, semoga kau cocok dengan yang satu ini ya."

Kakashi cepat-cepat membanting pintu sebelum Sasuke berhasil menikamnya.

"Cih," cibir Sasuke.

Matanya dengan cepat beralih ke arah Sakura. Berusaha untuk terlihat santai (author: _hell yeah_, ngapain juga harus kayak gitu? =="), ia berkata dengan nada rendah,

"Kudengar, kemampuanmu sebanding dengan Hokage Kelima."

Sakura tersenyum – senyum palsu yang ia paksakan.

Tetapi kemudian, ekspresinya berubah drastis menyaksikan Sasuke melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Ia melakukannya pelan sekali – memang disengaja, atau itu hanya fantasi Sakura yang kelewat batas?

Sakura menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya yang ternganga begitu kemeja Sasuke terlepas. Sehabis itu, barulah ia melihat luka gigitan di pundak Sasuke. Luka itu bahkan belum mengering.

"Tolong," ucap Sasuke seraya melepaskan kemejanya ke lantai. "Dan jangan banyak bertanya lagi."

Sakura menelan ludah. "Akan kusiapkan ramuannya."

"Tidak."

Deg! Sakura memekik kaget. Tangan si Uchiha itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Dingin sekali. Entah mengapa tadi pagi, saat insiden dengan Kiba dan Chouji terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ini.

Refleks, Sasuke melepas tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa tanganmu panas?"

"M-masa? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu." Sakura tertawa. "Eh, apa yang ingin kau katakan..."

"Akan makan waktu memakai ramuan. Pakai saja metode _healing_."

"Ramuan akan makan waktu lama untuk luka infeksi, tetapi pemulihannya akan bagus dan rasa sakitnya akan memudar seiring waktu. Sebaliknya, _healing_ akan cepat menutup lukamu, tetapi kulitmu akan mati rasa dalam waktu lama akibat perbaikan koordinasi syaraf," ucap Sakura cepat. "Akan kusiapkan ramuannya segera. Jangan banyak bergerak."

Sakura berhasil juga 'melarikan diri' ke ruang kerjanya – sebelum Sasuke sempat dengan keras kepala menolak apa yang ia sarankan.

Yang ia katakan tadi semuanya benar – tetapi alasan sejujurnya ia memakai ramuan bukan karena itu. Tadi, dari jauh saja ia bisa melihat bekas-bekas segel di pundak Sasuke – segel yang katanya merupakan modal orang-orang Uchiha untuk memburu Jinchuuriki. Memang kulit di bagian itu akan kembali seperti semula dalam keadaan mati rasa, namun Sakura tahu, cakranya yang merembes masuk melalui proses _healing_ pasti akan langsung terasa sebagai cakra Jinchuuriki. Sasuke tidak bodoh – ia akan langsung tahu.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura mulai menelusuri rak-rak obat, mengambil kaleng-kaleng kaca bertuliskan nama obat yang ia inginkan, mengumpulkannya sesuai takaran di mangkuk sambil berkomat-kamit menenangkan diri. Tangannya terasa licin setiap menyentuh kaleng-kaleng itu. Ia takut dan bimbang. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke, ketakutan yang dirasakan Sakura ini semata-mata juga karena memori lamanya. Di sini, di ruang kerjanya.

Lima tahun yang lalu, tiga hari sebelum kematiannya, Gaara masih ada di sini untuk menenangkan Sakura. Waktu itu Sakura menangis ketakutan mendengar desas-desus heboh di akademi: bahwa Uchiha Itachi telah berhasil memperoleh identitas seorang Jinchuuriki – yang namanya dirahasiakan dari masyarakat – seorang warga luar desa yang Sakura tahu tidak lain adalah Gaara sendiri.

"_Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kusiapkan untukmu dalam tiga hari," ucap Gaara. "Aku selalu bodoh soal memilih hadiah untuk wanita."_

"_Di saat begini kau masih saja memikirkan hal tidak penting itu – sementara aku berpikir keras bagaimana supaya kau bisa melarikan diri!"_

"_Bukan begitu." Gaara tersenyum. "Aku... tidak ingin melewatkan ulangtahun ketujuh-belas pacarku sendiri – yang pertama dan terakhir."_

_Gaara mengusap wajah Sakura yang basah oleh air mata. Dengan lembut, ia tarik si rambut pink itu ke dalam pelukannya._

"_Suatu saat, aku ingin membawamu ke Kuil Suna. Kita akan menikah di sana. Itulah impian kecilku."_

_Saat itu, Sakura sudah berjanji dalam hatinya – bahwa ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Gaara – bahwa ia akan menghabisi mereka..._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, Sakura, kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa? Tidak, sudah kubilang, jika mereka menyakitimu, tidak akan kubiarkan..."_

"_Sudah kukatakan, kau itu _lemah_." Gaara tersenyum. "Jelek dan lemah."_

_Kemudian, ia hadiahkan sebuah ciuman hangat ke bibir Sakura._

Sakura benar-benar menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Gaara. Tiga hari setelah itu, ia beserta siluman yang ada dalam dirinya dihabisi tanpa sisa oleh Itachi. Semua karena ambisi, keinginan untuk memperoleh kekuasaan dan kehormatan.

Sakura tidak siap bila hal itu harus terjadi padanya, sekarang, dengan cara yang menyedihkan dan tidak manusiawi pula. Mungkin, lima tahun yang lalu Sakura akan rela saja mati sia-sia demi Gaara. Namun, sekarang semua sudah berbeda.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura telah berada di rak yang agak terpisah di sudut ruangan. Jari-jarinya menelusuri kaleng-kaleng kaca tersebut.

Ia bisa memakai berbagai jenis racun. Mata Boneka, jika kau ingin mati mendadak – Jamur Merah, jika kau ingin terbang ke awang-awang dulu sebelum mati – Daun Setan, jika kau ingin mati kehabisan napas – strychnine – Kutukan Serigala...

Sakura mengambil kaleng terakhir itu. Isinya bunga-bunga berwarna ungu kusam yang bercampur dengan air pengawet. _Kutukan Serigala, jika kau ingin mati tersiksa..._

Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Sekarang, atau tidak untuk selamanya.

Bau obat yang kuat menghambur di udara saat Sakura keluar.

Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh saat Sakura mendekat dan ikut duduk. Namun, ketika Sakura menggeser kursinya lebih dekat, Sasuke langsung bergumam nyaring,

"B-berhenti."

"Hah?"

"Lakukan... dari jauh."

"Eh – kenapa?" Namun, Sakura langsung membalas dengan raut wajah gugup, "Baiklah."

Sakura mengambil segenggam campuran obat buatannya, memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong dan mulai kembali tenggelam dalam gejolak batin yang hebat.

Bayangan masa lalu kembali terlintas dalam pikiran Sakura. Gaara yang tersenyum kepadanya – Naruto yang pingsan ia hajar – tatapan membunuh Uchiha Itachi dalam terang bulan purnama – hutan yang dilalap api hitam – Naruto dan Neji yang memaksanya kabur – serta Gaara, yang mengerang kesakitan dan perlahan lenyap raga dan jiwanya bersama malam...

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Berkeras menyembunyikan air mata dan emosi mengenang memori buruk itu.

Dan ia melakukannya. Dengan sikap yang terlalu kaku, tanpa bicara atau paling tidak mengacuhkan Sasuke. Setiap menyentuh kulit Sasuke, diam-diam ia merasa kesakitan. Sedangkan musim salju saja ia tidak tahan.

Sikapnya yang ganjil itu tidak luput pula dari perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau."

Sakura tersentak. Simpul perban dalam genggamannya langsung lepas – tetapi Sasuke menyambar tangannya secepat menangkap petir, dengan sorot mata penuh kekesalan yang tidak main-main. Sakura membisu dalam teror.

"Aku-tidak melihat fokus-di matamu."

"Aku..." Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Maaf, maafkan aku..."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan membuat obat yang salah dan membunuh pasienmu adalah hal yang lumrah," bisik Sasuke. Seraya mendekat, ia tatap wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. "Katakan – apa karena Gaara?"

Sakura membuka matanya. Histeris. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Wah, cuacanya kurang bagus ya..."

"Masuk saja, Naruto. Ganti bajumu – ehm, sudah kusiapkan yang..."

"Siapa?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Eh?!"

"Merapat – sekarang!"

Naruto dan Hinata serentak merapat ke dinding.

"Eh – ini 'kan... Si Belagu Uchiha!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lagi-lagi si Super Bodoh... Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, mau apa kau di sini?! Eh, tunggu – tunggu sebentar," Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya, "berani sekali ya... lepaskan tangan Sakura!"

Sasuke terperanjat – baru tersadar – dan refleks melepas tangan Sakura. Wajahnya merah sekali jadinya, lebih-lebih Sakura.

"Tuan Uchiha...?" sahut Hinata ragu. "Apa y-yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

(author: rupanya Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke saat di akademi tadi. Jadi tampaknya, selain Naruto, tidak ada yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.)

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata beberapa lama.

"Kau..." ucapnya agak takjub. "Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata mengatupkan bibir. Mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang ingin ia bahas lebih jauh dengan keluarga Uchiha. Sejak kematian Neji, hubungan Hyuuga dan Uchiha telah berakhir secara tidak langsung.

"Kau tinggal di sini, rupanya."

"Ya... dengan Sakura-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, keluar dari rumah ini sekarang!" bentak Naruto.

"Bisa tidak kau diam?"

"Tidak bisa! Asal kau sadar ya, aku tidak akan mengizinkan orang sepertimu masuk ke si-"

"Sudah, Naruto," potong Sakura sambil melepas perban Sasuke. "Guru Kakashi yang membawanya kemari."

"Apa?" Naruto terbelalak, suaranya melemah. "S-Sakura, kok bisa..." Kembali ia pelototi Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Mau apa dia..."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Memang ya, daya tangkap orang sepertimu lemah sekali," ejeknya. "Aku ke sini untuk berobat."

"Eh? Jadi turun level ya, tadi keras kepala sekali mau ketemu Nenek..."

"Apa? Apa kau bilang, Naruto?" Sakura menoleh. "_Turun_ _level_?"

"Hah? Eh-oh-ehm..." Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan topik. "Jadi – jadi tadi Sasuke tidak mengapa-apakanmu 'kan?"

Mendadak, suasana ruangan berubah menjadi tegang.

"Tidak," gumam Sasuke. "Tidak ada."

Sementara Sakura sibuk mengencangkan simpul perban, sepasang mata _onyx_ itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam pandangan dan perilaku si Uchiha itu: sebuah _minat_. Dan mendadak mereka sadar, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya jika dibiarkan.

Naruto baru saja akan meraih kunai di sakunya ketika Sakura bangkit dan membantu Sasuke berdiri. Ia pungut kemeja di lantai yang baru saja akan Sasuke ambil.

"Kalau Nona Tsunade pulang, kau bisa minta bantuannya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sementara ia sibuk mengancingkan kemeja, Sakura kembali masuk ke ruang kerjanya – lalu keluar lagi membawa tiga botol kapsul kecil berisi cairan berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ia serahkan ketiga botol itu kepada Sasuke.

"Dua hari sekali, pagi sebelum beraktivitas."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengambil botol itu sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan. Bahkan yang menonton pun merasa gugup.

"Terima kasih... Sakura."

"Apa?!"

Kakashi mendapat jitakan keras dari Tsunade sebelum sempat menjawab. Baru saja ia pulang, sudah ada hal gawat yang terjadi.

Dengan kesal, ia melangkah dan kembali ke meja Hokage. Dihempaskannya dua buah koper berisi 600 juta yen – hasil berjudinya tadi (kutukan lama yang tidak kunjung usai #galau).

"Kau... Jiraiya bahkan lebih waras darimu!"

"Tidakkah Anda ingin tahu bagaimana jalan cerita selanjutnya?" sahut Kakashi. "Lagipula, ini tipikal cerita buatan Tuan Jiraiya, malahan lebih menarik..."

"Kau harus lebih ketat mengawasi Sakura dan Naruto, mengerti?!"

"Hmm."

"Jadi kau..."

"Aku menaruh racun itu... sudah kutuangkan."

Angin berhembus sangat kencang di luar. Dari jendela, jalan tetap terlihat lengang dan sepi. Sakura berdiri menghadap jendela – sementara Hinata dan Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Ini terlalu mengerikan," ujar Hinata, tenggelam dalam kengerian. "Jika terjadi apa-apa, pasti akan ada yang tahu... Guru Kakashi akan langsung tahu... Ia yang... membawa Sasuke ke sini..." Napas Hinata tersengal. "S-Sakura... mengapa..."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup."

Hinata menoleh.

"N-Naruto...?!"

"Hinata – kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana kondisi kami..."

"Tapi kau...!" Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Kau... tidak ingatkah dengan _Itachi_..."

"Racun itu," bisik Sakura, "sudah kubuang."

Spontan ruangan kembali hening. Hinata dan Naruto serempak menoleh – memandangi Sakura yang menaiki tangga dengan sorot mata sayu tanpa sepatah kata lain.

Dari loteng, terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

_Aku nyaris berhasil. Seharusnya aku bisa. Mengapa – mengapa aku selalu begitu bodoh..._

_Seharusnya aku membunuhnya. Hanya ini kesempatan yang ada. Aku ingin hidup. Aku ingin hidup sebagai manusia, mati di saat yang tepat dan dengan cara yang baik... tidak karena _ini_... tidak... karena... ini..._

_Mengapa aku begitu bodoh... sekuat apapun tekadku tadi, aku tidak bisa..._

_Gaara, katakan kepadaku – mengapa ia terus mengingatkanku kepadamu...?_

Sasuke keluar dari gang kecil itu. Ia menoleh sebentar, mengamati rumah kayu berlantai dua itu dari kejauhan.

Ia rogoh sakunya sejenak – mengeluarkan tiga botol kapsul yang tadi diberikan Sakura. Lalu kepalanya terangkat. Sekali lagi, ia perhatikan rumah itu.

Begitu sensitif, pikir Sasuke. Hanya menyebut satu nama itu saja ia sudah tampak begitu terpukul. Terus terang saja, kini Sasuke ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang gadis itu. Tidak hanya karena Gaara – tetapi semua tentang dirinya.

Niatnya menemui Nona Tsunade hilang sudah.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke dalam hati seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sepertinya aku akan terus merepotkanmu.

**X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=X**

**Trims udah baca, semuaaaa *terjun bebasss* maaf ya baru update sekarang, idenya ada tapi waktunya yang gak mendukung. Surat lah, ospek lah, ini dan itu... Ngurus kampus itu kayak ngurus anak ya... *dead***

**Baidewei, ih waw, gak pernah satu chapter dapet pembaca sebanyak ini :') trims udah menghargai hasil kerja saia, kawan-kawan. Semoga apresiasi dalam bentuk cipika-cipiki diterima *ehh* oh ya, RnR pleasee, jangan pelit.. jangan lupa loh, komennya yang sopan. **

_**Special for reviewer**_

**Dijah-hime: apanya yang bagus sis, wong baru mulai... angst itu kan cuman tema *hoho**

**khoirunissa: trims kawanku :-"**

**Guest (?): yah akibat gak dapet kesempatan nonton One ok rock di Jakarta, sakau gini mah :-B**

**ChickenButt (what?): ini dia bukan B-)**

**Pink Uchiha: apakah kali ini masih mirip Noctis? *sedih banget jika masih iya***

**Ifaharra: pertanyaan bagus, nak. soal neji akan ane beritahu seiring cerita. Hinata sekolah kok, kasian bgt kalo nggak. Nah, tujuan Sasuke yang "kehormatan" itu akan dijelaskan kemudian. Stay tuntun B-)**

**SasuSaku: ok anakku :-"**

**LightningChrome: eh ada light! *cambuk*cambuk*cambuk* ternyata di sini nih sarangnya! *hoho* fic Lightis ya... akan saia usahakan, abis udah kuliah nih. jangan bahas soal FF XV, kesellllll *nangisgulangguling***


End file.
